


You and Me

by louisgrindsonharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Harry, Boyfriends, Coming Untouched, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Fingering, Harry likes it to hurt, I wrote this forever ago, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pain Kink, Riding, Spanking, Sub Harry, Subspace, Teasing, Top Louis, all the good bdsm stuff, and never posted it, louis is cautious though, overuse of the work fuck, sorry - Freeform, tied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:12:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14398926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisgrindsonharry/pseuds/louisgrindsonharry
Summary: Harry and Louis have dabbled in the idea of BDSM but Harry finally wants to take it farther and Louis has to figure out how to take care of his boy.





	You and Me

When Harry _finally_ brings it up, when he finally decided to get over what little fear he’d had, Louis really wasn’t surprised. He figured it had been a long time coming, but he still wasn’t as prepared as he’d like to be, though he probably couldn’t ever be prepared for this conversation.

“Lou, I want to take _this_ a little further,” Harry sighed, pulling away from resting his head on Louis’ chest so he could look his boyfriend in the eyes.

“Take _what_ , further, exactly love?” Louis asks, though he already knew.

“This, this thing that we do; the dom/sub thing. More than you telling me to suck you off and not touch myself. It’s great and all, but I want _more_. I want you to really take control and to really hurt me. It’s so frustrating because you know how much I like pain, but you never do it,” Harry said.

Louis sighed and ran a hand through Harry’s hair. “Everything I have inside of me goes against hurting you, love. I want to protect you and keep you safe.”

“And I don’t want to make you do something you’re uncomfortable with. It’s just- it’s hard to explain but I want it so bad, but I want you to want it too,” Harry said, looking defeated.

“I want to give you everything that you want, H,” Louis sighed. “Let’s give it a try, okay? We’ll start off easy for both of us, and play it from there, yeah?”

Harry’s eyes lit up as he nodded. “You might like it too, you never know.”

“If it gets you off, I can’t imagine not liking it,” Louis chuckled. “You want to try something right now?”

Harry’s eyes sparkled, “Only if you want.”

“Got the time off. Now’s as good a time as any,” Louis smiled.

“What do you want to do?” Harry asked.

Louis thought about it for a minute, before he leaned in and kissed Harry softly. “Lay down here and don’t touch yourself. I’m going to pop out, but I’ll be back soon. Be a good boy, okay?”

Harry’s breathing immediately picked up as he nodded. “’kay.”

“Good,” Louis nodded, kissing the top of Harry’s head before he threw on some clothes and left.

 

*

 

Less than half an hour later, Louis was walking back through the bedroom door, shucking off his clothes and smiling at Harry, who was lying on the bed, sweat shining on his body and cock lying hard against his stomach.

“Did you touch yourself at all?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head quickly. “Didn’t, Lou, promise.”

“I believe you, love. You’re so good,” Louis praised, striping off his pants and crawling up to Harry on the bed, a bag in his hand.

“What did you get?” Harry asked.

Louis hummed as he kissed Harry’s chest softly. “That’s for me to know and you to find out.” Harry’s eyes closed as Louis’ hand softly traced down his chest and stomach before he pulled it off. He opened them when he felt Louis shift and he sat on the end of the bed. “Come lay across my lap, babe.”

Harry whimpered as he quickly shuffled down the bed and laid across Louis’ lap, his hard cock nudging Louis’ thigh. “Lou,” Harry whimpered.

“Hm?” Louis hummed, letting his hand trace over Harry’s bum, squeezing his cheeks and tapping them lightly.

“Please,” Harry begged.

Louis was quiet for a minute before he pulled his hand off and let it slap down, just barely hard enough to make Harry jump. He whimpered and his breath came out heavily, before Louis quickly placed two more slaps on each of his cheeks.

Louis focused on keep himself calm and ignoring how his cock was getting hard against his own thigh. Harry was breathing heavily, squirming in Louis’ lap, gasping when Louis let his hand down in five consecutive, hard slaps on the most sensitive part of his arse.

“Louis,” Harry gasped, fisting his hands in the sheets as he tried to stay still.

“So pretty, lovely,” Louis admired, letting his hands grip the reddening skin of Harry’s bum. “Look so good like this, H.”

Before Harry could say anything, Louis slapped him again, three slaps, the hardest yet and Harry let out a cry as he buried his face into the sheets. “More,” He gasped. “Lou, please, more, fuck.”

Louis groaned softly and let down another slap before he immediately dug his nails into the red-hot skin, pulling away to see the crescent shaped marks he left. “You okay, H?” He asked.

“Yes, fuck yes, please, more Louis,” Harry begged, voice rough with tears.

“No more talking,” Louis said, letting down a sharp slat to the cleft of Harry’s bum. “Not until I say so.” Harry whined and nodded, rocking his hips once so his dick rubbed against Louis’ thigh. “Stay still,” Louis demanded, hand coming back down on Harry in four more slaps, each harder than the previous one.

Harry was gasping and fisting the sheets heavily, sweat glistening over his body as Louis ran his hands over the red skin, light bruises forming when he’d dug his fingers in.

“So good,” Louis praised softly, letting a hand run through Harry’s hair, down his neck where he dug his fingernails in sharply and dragged them down the length of Harry’s back, all the way down over his sore bum.

Harry cried and fisted the sheets until his knuckles were white. Louis smiled and pulled him bum apart, ignoring how hot Harry’s arse was as he let his thumb press against Harry’s dry hole. Harry gasped, and Louis quickly pulled away.

“You’ve been so good for me, H,” Louis praised, kneading Harry’s cheeks in his hands, before he pulled away and slapped his bum again. “Wanna hear you when you come, love. You make such pretty noises when you come.”

Harry nodded, breathing heavily against the blankets. “Yes, Lou, so close, please, fuck, _please_ ,” he begged. Louis leaned down and bit Harry’s shoulder blade before he pulled away and slapped him again with one hand, letting the other press against his rim again and Harry cried out as he came on Louis’ thigh and the blanket. “Fuck, Louis, Louis shit, yes, _Louis_ ,” Harry babbled incoherently as he came, Louis digging his nails into Harry’s cheek through it until Harry finally stopped coming and shuddered, going limp on Louis’ lap.

“Babe,” Louis said, running his hand softly through Harry’s hair. Harry groaned as he slid off the bed and dropped to his knees between Louis’ legs, eyes still closed as he immediately found Louis’ cock and took it in his mouth. “Fuck,” Louis groaned, fisting one hand in Harry’s hair. Harry took Louis to the back of his throat and held still, finally opening his eyes to Look at Louis. “H, holy shit, love,” Louis groaned, meeting Harry’s teary eyes.

It didn’t take Louis long, just a few minutes of fucking Harry’s face with his hands in Harry’s hair holding him still before he was coming down Harry’s throat.

He let his dick slide from Harry’s mouth and took a few seconds to get his thoughts back together before he was pulling Harry off the floor and onto the bed, face down. “You alright, baby?” He asked, running his hands through Harry’s hair.

Harry hummed and nodded, eyes closed.

Louis grabbed the bag he’d come home with earlier and Harry cracked his eye open to see Louis taking out a bottle of lotion, and he smiled before he let his eyes drift shut again.

Louis opened the bottle and poured it on his hands before he started massaging it into the hot skin of Harry’s arse, lightly rubbing it all in. When he was done, he wiped his hands of on the blankets and laid down next to Harry, brushing his hair from his face. “Love?”

Harry hummed and opened his eyes, looking at Louis sleepy and sated.

“You okay?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded.

“Words, baby, use them. Was that okay?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded, “So good, Lou.” His words were slurred, but he looked completely blissed out and so happy, Louis decided not to worry.

“Couldn’t believe how good you were for me, sweetheart. Did everything I asked and got me off so good after. I love you so much, H. Don’t know how I got so luck to have a boy like you,” Louis praised.

Harry melted at the words, molding himself into Louis’ side and resting his head on Louis’ chest. “Love you,” He mumbled happily.

“Get some sleep now, darling,” Louis smiled, kissing the top of Harry’s head as he felt Harry drift off to sleep in his arms.

This was definitely going to work for the both of them.

 

*

 

Harry spent the next three days in a state of bliss. Louis would cuddle him and Harry would all but purr at the attention. He was so _happy_ , and Louis was finally completely sold on the idea of taking this further, but he knew they needed to talk about it a bit more. He wasn’t going into this completely blind.

The next morning, he woke up with Harry in his arms, but he was looking at Louis with clearer eyes, and a trace of hunger in them. “Hi, H,” Louis smiled softly.

“Morning,” Harry smiled.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Louis asked.

Harry looked at Louis knowingly. “Can we do it again?”

Louis sighed and leaned in to kiss Harry softly on the lips. “We’ve got to talk about it first.”

Harry’s face fell. “But it seemed like you liked it last time, and I-”

“Hey, no,” Louis cut him off. “Babe, I loved it. We just need to set up some boundaries and stuff.”

“Like?”

“Same safe word?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Maroon.”

“Right. Now baby, I need you to promise me you’ll use it if you need to. I’ll never be upset with you. This whole thing is about you, and if you’re not going to enjoy something, I need to know. Do you promise?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Of course. And like, if it ever gets too much for you or anything, you can use the word too, okay? Like, just stop and tell me it’s maroon and we don’t have to do it. I never want you to be uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, love, of course,” Louis nodded. “Just give me a couple more days, yeah? I need time with you when you’re completely _you._ I need some time to find a balance, okay?”

Harry swallowed and nodded. “Okay.

 

*

 

It turned out to be a lot longer than a couple of days. Harry got a phone call later that day telling him he had to be on a flight to LA the next day, and Louis had already made plans himself, so he wasn’t able to slip away and go too. Harry was visibly upset, but Louis spent the day in bed with him, alternating between food, blowjobs, naps and reruns of Chopped.

When he got back, ten days later, Louis’ lips were on his before he could even shut the front door. Harry groaned into it and relaxed, letting Louis fist his hands in Harry’s hair as he kissed him breathless in the foyer.

When Louis finally pulled away, Harry took in a deep breath, letting his eyes slip shut as Louis started stripping him of his bags and coat. “Lou,” Harry groaned.

Louis hummed softly and kicked the front door shut and took Harry’s hand, pulling him back to the bedroom. Harry followed, letting Louis push him on the bed as he raked his eyes over Louis’ body, staring at his hard cock through his sweatpants. “Missed you so much,” Louis mumbled, pulling his shirt off before he climbed on the bed and straddled Harry’s waist, leaning down to kiss him again.

“You too,” Harry said, breathing hitched.

Louis kissed his way up Harry’s body, biting his neck softly as he started grinding his hips down into Harry’s. Harry groaned softly and let his head fall back against the pillows as Louis sucked marks into his chest. Louis ran his hands down Harry’s arms and linked their fingers together, pinning Harry’s hands on the bed, right next to his head. “Leave them here,” Louis said, biting Harry’s neck before he pulled away and sat between Harry’s legs. Harry was panting, eyes locked on Louis as he waited for Louis to move again.

Louis licked his lips as he raked his eyes over Harry. Harry bit his bottom lip as Louis leaned down and kissed Harry’s chest, lightly biting his way over to the smaller of the two birds tattooed on Harry’s peck. Louis’ teeth grazed Harry’s nipple and his breathing hitched as Louis smirked and sucked hard, biting him until he was swollen and hard in Louis’ mouth. “Lou,” Harry groaned, fingers clenching as they ached to move and touch Louis. Louis smiled and twisted Harry’s other nipple between his fingers, rubbing his nail over the hard nub. “Fuck,” Harry cursed, arching his back off the bed.

Louis hummed and pulled away, kissing his way down Harry’s stomach until he was eye level with Harry’s cock. Harry was breathing heavily, hands fisted in the pillow so he didn’t move them as Louis licked a fat line up his dick, dipping his tongue into Harry’s slit to swallow the pre-cum. He pinned Harry’s hips down and took him down quickly, letting his tongue run along the underside of Harry’s cock as he took him deep to the back of his throat. Harry whined and Louis pulled off, making a show of swallowing. “Want you to come for me, babe. Whenever you’re ready, yeah?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded his head and whined desperately again and Louis smiled, taking Harry back in his mouth. He bobbed his head, hollowing his cheeks out and letting his eyes drift shut as he moaned softly around his boyfriend’s dick. “Louis, fuck,” Harry cried, thrusting his hips up shallowly. Louis hummed louder and let his hand rub from the base of Harry’s cock to the soft skin behind his balls before he pulled off and took them in his mouth. “Lou,” Harry gasped. Louis pulled off with a wet pop and took Harry down again until his nose was pressed to the smooth skin at Harry’s groin. His hand cupped Harry’s balls and pulled sharply and Harry cried as he came down Louis throat. “Fuck, Louis, holy shit,” He gasped, body shaking with aftershocks until Louis pulled off and swallowed Harry’s cum.

He rubbed his hands up and down Harry’s sides as he came down from his high until he pressed his lips softly against Harry’s. Harry groaned and dove into the kiss, licking his way into Louis’ mouth to taste what was left of himself. “I love you so much. Fuck, I missed you,” Louis said into the kiss.

Harry hummed in agreement and his arms twitched with the need to move. “Louis,” He mumbled softly, looking pointedly at his arms.

Louis shook his head. “Not done with you yet, babe. Keep your hands up there, yeah?”

Harry’s eyes widened and he nodded. Louis smiled and pecked him on the lips before he dug through his side table to pull out a bottle of lube. He wasted no time popping off the cap and kneeling between Harry’s legs again. He squeezed lube on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm them up before he pressed a finger around Harry’s hole and dipped the tip of his finger inside. Harry groaned and threw his head back on the pillow as Louis pushed his full finger inside. He kissed the soft inside of Harry’s thigh and nipped lightly as he waited for Harry to adjust before he pressed another finger in and started moving them shallowly. “More,” Harry panted, eyes closed and body trembling as he tried to stay still.

Louis obeyed and quickly pressed a third finger inside and started fucking them quickly, opening Harry up. Louis groaned when he hit Harry’s prostate and he cried out pleadingly, arching his hips off the bed. Louis pulled his fingers out and quickly poured more lube on his fingers and he coated his own cock quickly before he pressed himself inside of Harry and wiped his fingers on the bed. “Babe,” Louis groaned, voice shallow. “Oh fuck, you feel so good, H.”

Harry moaned and fisted the pillow until his knuckles were white. “Move. Please, Louis move,” He begged.

Louis nodded and leaned down to kiss Harry as he started moving his hips fucking in and out slowly at first, then quicker with each thrust. “So tight for me, love,” Louis groaned, sitting up and using his arms to lift Harry’s kneed up and bend him over so he could fuck him harder. “Such a pretty boy, H. Gonna make me come so hard.”

“Louis, please, fuck me harder,” Harry begged, grunting with each of Louis’ thrusts.

Louis groaned and doubled his pace, hips slapping against Harry’s bum with each thrust, hands tightening around Harry’s legs as he felt his orgasm build. “Come on, love. Come for me.”

“Louis,” Harry gasped, head thrown back as Louis reached one hand down to fist Harry’s hard cock and he came on his stomach, thick white ropes of cum painting his body as Louis fucked him through it. “Come. Louis, please come,” Harry begged.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned, biting Harry’s chest as he came inside of his boyfriend, thrusting through the high of his orgasm.

“Lou,” Harry pleaded softly as Louis slowed his thrusts, but didn’t stop.

Louis breathed heavily as he pulled out and let Harry’s legs fall back on the bed. “One more,” Louis said.

Harry looked at him confused until Louis laud down between his legs and ran one finger around his hole and let it slip inside. Harry’s eyes widened and he shook his head for a fraction of a second. “I can’t- I just came.”

“You can, and you will,” Louis said, fisting Harry’s cock before he could go soft.

“Fuck,” Harry cried out and grabbed the headboard with his hands as Louis slipped his tongue inside and started licking his cum out lazily, letting his finger fuck inside of Harry’ slowly as his other hand worked his cock. “Louis, shit I can’t,” Harry begged, arching his hips away before Louis pinned his hips down and quickly fucked his finger faster, slipping a second in and finding Harry’s swollen prostate. “Fucking hell,” Harry cried as tears spilled down his cheeks.

Louis moved his hand from Harry’s hips back to his cock and began stripping him quickly as he let his fingers fuck into Harry’s prostate each time. “Come, H. I know you can do it.”

“Hurts,” Harry cried. Louis let his tongue fuck inside of Harry again, licking as he kept working Harry’s cock. “Fuck!” Harry screamed, back arching completely off the bed as Louis pulled his tongue out so he could see Harry come again, nearly clear drops of cum spurting from his cock.

Louis immediately pulled his fingers out and let Harry’s dick fall to his stomach as he captured Harry’s lips in a kiss. “So good, babe,” Louis praised. “Did so good for me, love. Can’t believe you came that fast.”

Harry panted and let Louis hold him and clean him off before he finally spoke again. “Can I touch you now?”

“Yeah, babe,” Louis smiled.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis and let Louis kiss him until they were both half asleep. “Missed you,” Harry mumbled.

“Missed you too, babe. Missed you so much. I can’t believe how much I miss having you here every day,” Louis said.

Harry sighed contently and nuzzled his head further into Louis’ neck. “Missed being here with you.”

Louis ran his fingers through the hair at the base of Harry’s neck. “Get some sleep, baby.”

Harry pressed his lips to Louis’ neck as his breathing slowed and he fell asleep.

 

*

 

“We’ve both got album meetings in five days, but until then, it’s just you, me, this house and the beautiful LA weather. Better make the most of it,” Harry grinned, locking his phone and putting it on the side table.

Louis grinned and straddled Harry’s hips, leaning down to kiss him lazily, taking his time as he ran his fingers through Harry’s long hair and kiss along his jaw, down his neck and back to his lips.

Harry sighed as he let his hands rest on Louis’ back, under his shirt, lighting scratching his nails as Louis kissed him thoroughly. After what felt like hours of Louis kissing him thoroughly, Louis finally pulled Harry’s t-shirt off and inched down so he could kiss his way down Harry’s chest.

He licked and nipped at every inch of skin, dragging his teeth to make red marks, and digging his nails into Harry’s skin. Harry’s breathing hitched as Louis bit his nipple, sucking and grazing his teeth until it was hard and Harry was sweating. He let his fingernail dip into Harry’s other nipple, smirking when Harry gasped and arched his hips up against Louis’.

“Louis,” Harry gasped, scratching his nails down Louis’ back.

Louis hummed and kissed down Harry’s chest and over his butterfly tattoo. Harry started panting as Louis kissed down his hips and dipped his fingers into the waistband of Harry’s pants. Louis pulled them down, letting the elastic band drag over the tip of Harry’s hard cock, smiling when Harry whined.

Louis threw Harry’s boxers on the floor and kissed down his hip and thigh, sucking a bruise on the sensitive skin of his inner leg. Louis let the back of his knuckles drag over the length of Harry’s dick before he pulled away completely and got off the bed.

“What are you doing?” Harry asked, breathing heavily as he watched Louis walk to the closet.

Louis winked and walked in the closet, coming out a few seconds later with two of Harry’s headscarves in his hand. “Hands up,” Louis said, straddling Harry’s chest. Harry bit his lip as he raised his hands to the headboard, and Louis tied his bright blue scarf around Harry’s hands. Louis winked and leaned down to kiss Harry one more time before he tied Harry’s favorite green scarf over his eyes. “Good?” Louis asked.

“Yeah,” Harry said, voice raspy.

“You look so lovely, darling,” Louis praised.

Harry sighed softly and tried not to move around too much on the bed as he waited for Louis to do something. Louis hummed before he dipped his thumb into Harry’s slit, spreading the pre-cum around as Harry gasped and moaned loudly.

“Hmm,” Louis hummed, diggings his nails into the bruise he bit on Harry’s thigh. “I’m going to take a shower. I’ll be back in a bit, love.”

“What?” Harry gasped, tugging his wrists slightly.

“Is that scarf covering your ears, H? I said I’m going to take a shower. Don’t move too much,” Louis said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

He took a moment to compose himself before he stripped his clothes off and turned the water on, far colder than what he liked. He took his time washing his body and letting the cold water clear his mind and let his dick soften so he could actually last through what he had planned.

He towel dried his hair and brushed his teeth, just to buy more time. When he finally opened the door again, Harry was panting heavily on the bed, shifting his hips uncomfortably, cock red and hard against his stomach. Louis smiled as he walked over to the bed. “Lou,” Harry whined.

Louis hummed and scratched a fingernail over Harry’s nipple, smirking when Harry cried out. “Look so good like this, babe.”

Harry whined and moaned softly, shallowly lifting his hips off the bed, trying to get some friction on his dick.

Louis got of the bed and went back into the closet, coming out a few seconds later with the vibrator and a few other toys he’d picked out before. He grabbed the lube from the dresser and crawled up on the bed between Harry’s legs. “Harry,” Louis sighed, running a hand over Harry’s trembling thigh. “You’ve not idea how fucking gorgeous you look, love.”

“Louis,” Harry whined. Louis hummed and flicked the vibrator on, running the tip along the length of Harry’s hard cock and pressing it into the slit of Harry’s cockhead. “Fuck,” Harry cursed, arching his hips off the bed.

Louis kneeled on either side of Harry’s thighs, keeping them pressed together so he could pin Harry down on the bed. He circled the tip of the vibrator around Harry’s cock, turning the switch up as Harry blurted out pre-cum on the vibrator. “Good boy,” Louis praised.

“Fuck, Louis please,” Harry begged, fists tight around the headboard as he moved his hips as shallowly as possible.

“Since you’re asking so nicely,” Louis smiled, kneeling between Harry’s legs again and quickly pouring lube on the vibrator before he quickly pressed it inside of Harry.

“Shit,” Harry cried out. “More, Lou, please, more.” He begged, breathing heavily, tears slipping down past the headscarf covering his eyes. Louis turned the vibrator up to its highest speed and fucked Harry quickly, moving it until he hit Harry’s prostate. Harry moaned loudly and begged for more as Louis angled the vibrator to hit his prostate each time. “Close, fuck, I’m gonna come,” Harry yelled, searching for some friction on his cock.

“No you’re not,” Louis said calmly, quickly taking the vibrator out and circling his fingers around the base of Harry’s cock.

“No,” Harry cried, frustrated as he begged for more. “Lou, please, ‘m so close!”

“Not ready for that yet, darling,” Louis said, cleaning the vibrator off as he slowly removed his fingers from Harry’s dick. “I’m gonna see how long I can edge you before you come.”

Harry groaned in frustration, and Louis smiled as he threw the vibrator on the other side of the bed. “Louis,” Harry sighed, not begging, just like he needed to hear Louis’ name to make up for the fact that he couldn’t see him.

“I’m right here, love,” Louis said, as he picked up the leather ring and undid the snaps on it. He wrapped it around the base of Harry’s cock and pulled tightly, snapping it tight enough so Harry wouldn’t be able to come with it on, but not too tight. “Good?”

Harry wined but nodded. “Yeah.”

“Wonderful. Want you to turn over now, love. Lay on your stomach for me,” Louis said as he grabbed a spare pillow.

Harry turned over awkwardly, wrists still bound to the headboard, and head turned to the side so he could breathe. Louis tucked the pillow under his hips, then spread Harry’s legs apart and laid between them. He used his finger to wipe at the excess lube around Harry’ rim, before he leaned down and licked at Harry’s stretched out hole. “Fucking _hell_ ,” Harry groaned, biting the inside of his bicep.

Louis hummed and dipped his tongue in, slow and lazy as he helps Harry’s bum open and licked inside of him. Harry cried out again, but Louis kept his slow pace going, alternating between licking inside of him, and over his rim. He placed wet kisses over him, occasionally dipping the tip of one of his thumbs inside. Harry’s moans were muffled, but he moved his hips as much as he could on the bed, begging from something more.

Louis pulled away to bite right into Harry’s arse cheek, before he slipped a finger inside of Harry. “You’re being so good for me, H.”

“Lou,” Harry panted, shaking his head around as his body trembled. Louis hummed and slipped a second finger in, going straight to Harry’s prostate, easy to find. “Fuck,” Harry cried, shifting his hips quickly. Louis pinned his hips down as he fucked his fingers faster, dragging over Harry’s prostate each time. “Louis, please, hurts so bad,” Harry gasped.

“I know, darling,” Louis soothed, fingers rubbing over Harry’s prostate one more time before he pulled them out. “Turn over again.” Harry whined as he did what Louis asked and turned back over on his back. “H, fuck babe, you’re cock is so hard, love.” Louis marveled at how Harry’ dick had gone from red to purple at the tip, restrained by the leather cock ring. “I’m going to be right bad, babe. Just a few seconds,” He promised, kissing Harry’s sweaty forehead before he ran out of the room.

He came back less than thirty seconds later and sat next to Harry on the bed. “Louis,” Harry whimpered softly.

“Right here, babe,” Louis said. Before Harry could speak again, Louis took an ice cube from the bowl and cupped it in his hand as he wrapped his fist around Harry’s cock.

“Fuck!” Harry screamed, kicking a leg out and rocking his hips down, trying to get away from the cold.

“Shh,” Louis said as he tightened his fist and worked it over Harry’s cock. “Trying to make it easier for you, love.” Harry’s body shook and Louis saw a few tears escape from under the scarf; he leaned down and kissed them from Harry’s cheeks ad he kept working his hand until the ice cube had melted and Harry’s cock had gone down a bit. “You’re sweating so much, I need you to cool off a bit, love. You’re getting so worked up,” Louis mumbled comfortingly as he kissed Harry’s face.

Harry nodded, and Louis picked up another ice cube and rubbed it over Harry’s hard nipples, then down his chest and stomach. “Lou, fuck,” Harry groaned.

“I know, babe. You’re being so lovely for me,” Louis praised.

Harry’s body shuddered again, and Louis finally put the bowl of ice on the floor. Harry’s breathing picked up as he waited for Louis to move again, so Louis leaned in and captured his lips in a kiss. Harry gasped into it and kissed Louis back, like he’d gone weeks without kissing his boyfriend. Louis kissed him thoroughly, then finally pulled back to run his fingers over Harry’s body.

Goosebumps rose all over Harry’s skin as Louis lightly traced his fingers over his chest and stomach, down to his hips and thighs. “Please,” Harry pleased softly. Louis smirked and traced his fingers up Harry’s cock, well on its way to turning purple again.

“I love you,” Louis mumbled, kissing Harry’s chest.

“Love you so much,” Harry panted.

Louis smiled and traced his fingers lightly up Harry’s arms, then back down his side. “I love how responsive you are,” Louis said, pinching one of Harry’s nipples between his fingers. Harry gasped and moaned brokenly. “And I love that you trust me so much,” Louis said, letting his thumb trace over the cock ring, and the base of Harry’s dick.

“Louis, fuck,” Harry begged.

“You’ve got me so hard, H, you have no idea,” Louis sighed, reaching over for the bottle of lube again. He opened the bottle and poured some on his hands, rubbing it together before he slicked his cock up, giving himself a few extra tugs to take the edge off. Louis knelt between Harry’s open legs and rubbed the head of his cock over his open hole, before he pressed all the way in.

“Yes, fuck yes,” Harry gasped.

Louis gave him no time to adjust, just started fucking his hips quickly. “So good, H,” Louis gasped, lifting Harry’s legs up and gripping under his thighs so Louis could fuck him faster. Harry whined as Louis’ cock hit his prostate, his cock leaking pre-cum against his stomach as Louis kept thrusting hard into him. “Been so good for me, love. Gonna come so hard,” Louis panted, digging his nails into the skin on the underside of Harry’s thigh.

“Lou, please,” Harry begged.

Louis groaned as Harry clenched around him and he felt his orgasm take over his whole body as he came inside of Harry. “Baby, _fuck_ ,” Louis cursed, fucking himself through his high until he finally slowed down and pulled out.

“Louis,” Harry gasped.

Louis looked over Harry’s body to see his cock so hard, he was afraid the ring was too tight. “Okay,” Louis said. “Gonna take it off but don’t come yet.”

Harry groaned in affirmation, just before Louis unsnapped the ring and took it off. “Fuck,” Harry screamed in pain, back and hips arching of the bed as he came on his stomach, completely untouched, endless strands of white cum painting his body. “Fuck, no, I’m sorry, Louis I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry,” Harry cried, tears dampening the scarf around his eyes as his body shook from his intense orgasm. “No, I’m so sorry,” Harry pleaded.

“Hey, love it’s okay,” Louis said, taking the scarf from Harry’s head away. Harry’s eyes snapped shut as he turned his head into the pillow to hide from the light.

“No, you said not to come and I came anyway, I’m sorry,” Harry cried.

“Hey hey hey,” Louis said, untying Harry’s hands and pulling Harry into his body. “Harry, love, it’s perfectly okay. I had the ring too tight and you couldn’t help it. It’s okay, I’m not upset at all, love.”

Harry body shook with tears as Louis held him tight. “Wanted to be a good boy,” Harry whispered.

“You were, baby. The best boy in the world. You were so good for me, I couldn’t believe it, H. So, so wonderful,” Louis promised running his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry was quiet as Louis held him, body occasionally shaking, as Louis calmed him down. “I’ll be right back,” Louis said, sitting up and untangling Harry from his arms.

“Don’t go,” Harry pleaded, eyes filled with panic.

“I’m not leaving, darling. Just turning the light off and grabbing a flannel to clean you up,” Louis said, kissing Harry’s forehead as he quickly turned the light off and went into the bathroom to grab a towel and run it under the water. He came back and wiped Harry’s forehead first, then down his cheeks, and finally his stomach, cleaning up the mess he made. “Open your legs, love,” Louis mumbled.

Harry shook his head, “Leave it,” he mumbled.

Louis nodded and threw the towel on the ground, before he pulled Harry into his arms again. “Are you okay, love?”

Harry nodded.

“H, I feel horrible. Like, I was gonna give you the best orgasm for being so good but instead, you felt bad and it ruined the whole thing. That’s not how it was supposed to go. I don’t ever want you to feel bad for coming, love,” Louis said.

Harry shook his head. “I just felt bad for not listening. Like, it was probably the best orgasm of my life, I’ve never come that hard Lou, but I wanted to do what you told me to do. It just- like it was so tight and when you took it off, it hurt so bad, but it hurt in the best fucking way and I came before I even knew it.”

“Okay, well that’s good to know. I won’t make it that tight again, unless I’m prepared for that,” Louis said. “I love you so much, babe. So, so much.”

“Love you too. Thank you so much, Lou, you have no idea how good that was,” Harry said.

Louis sighed and pulled Harry even closer. “Okay; you’re welcome, darling” Louis sighed. “You’re feeling alright?”

Harry nodded.

Louis reached down to pull Harry’s hand up, wrapping his fingers around Harry’s wrist. “They’re gonna bruise pretty badly,” Louis said.

“’s okay. I like it,” Harry mumbled.

Louis sighed and ran his fingers through Harry’s hair softly. “Let me know when you’re ready to hop in the bath, love.”

Harry groaned. “Don’t wanna move.”

“I know, but we have to. I’m not going to let you fall asleep like this,” Louis said. “Let me go run a bath, then you can sit in it while I change the sheets, then I’ll join you, yeah?”

Harry hummed and nodded. “’kay.”

Louis smiled and got out of the bed to go run a bath, pouring in the vanilla bath wash, smiling contently as the aroma filled the room. “Alright, babe,” He said as he walked back into the bedroom, wrapping one arm under Harry’s knees and the other around his back, so he could carry him to the bathroom.

“Love you,” Harry whispered into Louis’ neck, pressing a soft kiss there.

Louis hummed and gently laid Harry in the bathtub, before he kissed his temple and turned the water off. “You too. I’ll be right back,” Louis said.

He made quick work of tearing off the messy sheets and throwing them in the washer, before he pulled out a clean set and put them on the bed, grabbing Harry’s favorite blanket and throwing it on top.

He went back into the bathroom, only to see that Harry hadn’t so much as cleaned the dry cum off his stomach, let alone really move. “Hey, you okay, baby?” Louis asked, running a hand over Harry’s forehead, and pushing his hair back, before cupping his jaw and tilting his head to meet Louis’.

Harry nodded, though his eyes were hazy and unfocused. “Wasn’t sure if you wanted me to do anything.”

Louis sighed and stepped in the hot water, finding his place behind Harry, so Harry’s back was to his chest. “You can do whatever you want now, H. You’ve been a good boy, you deserve it.”

“Don’t know what I want,” Harry sighed, falling back against Louis’ body, eyes shut.

“Harry, love, did you slip under? You weren’t under when I left,” Louis questioned.

Harry nodded. “Green, though. I’m really green. So good.”

“Good boy,” Louis praised, kissing the side of Harry’s neck. He used his hand to wipe Harry’s stomach and chest, cleaning off what cum was still stuck. “Sit on my legs, love,” Louis said, lifting Harry’s hips up just so he could slide his thighs closer together, so Harry was completely leaning on him, bum over Louis’ thighs. “Good job, darling,” Louis approved.

Harry hummed quietly as Louis massaged his hips and thighs for a minute, before slipping his hand around and letting his first finger trace around Harry’s sore rim. “Lou,” He whined softly.

“Just gonna clean you, baby,” Louis said, slipping his finger in and pulling his cum out, wiping his finger off in the water, before slipping two back in to clean him out again.

“Louis,” Harry gasped, shifting his hips softly as Louis pulled his fingers out again.

“I’m sorry, darling, almost done,” Louis promised, pressing his fingers in a third time.

“No, don’t stop,” Harry pleaded.

“Are you serious, H?” Louis asked.

Harry shook his head quickly, “Not if you don’t want me to.”

“Baby,” Louis sighed, using his free hand to grip Harry’s hair and turn his face so Louis could kiss him, slipping his tongue into Harry’s mouth, just as he slipped three fingers in and went straight for Harry’s prostate.

Harry cried into the kiss, grinding his hips down on to Louis’ fingers. “Please,” He gasped into Louis’ mouth.

“Whatever you want, darling,” Louis promised, fucking Harry with his fingers at a steady pack, letting his other hand slip down and wrap around Harry’s hard cock. “You’re such a good boy, Harry. You deserve this. Want me to suck you off?”

Harry whined and shook his head. “So close.”

“What’s your color?”

“Green,” Harry gasped. “Gonna come, fuck can I come?”

“Of course,” Louis said, biting Harry’s neck as he worked his hand quickly over Harry’s cock and rubbed his fingers over Harry’s prostate, keeping them pressed there.

“Louis,” Harry cried as he came into the water and over Louis’ hand, gripping Louis’ thighs through his orgasm.

“Hardly came, darling. You came so hard earlier,” Louis mumbled, wiping his hand off and finally slipping his fingers out of Harry.

Harry nodded, going completely boneless against Louis’ body. “So good.”

“That’s right, you were so good. My baby. My good boy,” Louis praised, wrapping one arm around Harry’s waist and the other around his chest, pulling him closer.

Harry hummed and turned his face to hide in Louis’ neck. “Sleep.”

“Just a minute, lovely. Gotta wash you up first,” Louis said. He grabbed the shampoo and quickly washed Harry’s hair and rinsed it, then used Harry’s pink loofah to wash them both off.

Harry was limp and boneless the whole time, right up until Louis drained the water, dried him off and carried him to the bed. “Blanket,” Harry smiled when Louis laid him down on the bed.

Louis smiled and shook his head as he got them both a pair of boxers, and slipped his on first, then did Harry’s. “Deserve it,” Louis said, crawling into the bed and pulling Harry into him, covering the both with the blanket. “Color?”

“Green,” Harry answered.

“Good,” Louis said, kissing the back of Harry’s neck. “Sleep, my love.”

Harry hummed in response, before his breathing evened out and he fell asleep, Louis right behind him.

 

Louis woke up the next morning, Harry still dead asleep in his arms. It was bright outside, and he checked the clock, only to calculate that they’d been asleep for almost twelve hours. He closed his eyes again, pressing a soft kiss to the back of Harry’s neck, before he untangled himself, and went to the bathroom.

When he got back, Harry was sitting up in the bed, face in his hands.

“Morning, baby love,” Louis smiled.

Harry looked up quickly, confused eyes meeting Louis’. “Lou?

“Shit, H, you’re still under,” Louis sighed.

“Why’d you leave?” Harry asked.

Louis went back over to the bed, taking Harry’s hands in his. “Just went to the bathroom, babe. Harry, what’s your color?”

“Um. Yellow? I think,” Harry said.

“Look at me, H. I’m right here, okay? Is that why you went under yesterday, when I left you in the bath?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded. “Weren’t there to keep me grounded and I was floating away.”

“I’m sorry, love. It’s okay, I’m here right now, yeah?” Louis asked.

Harry nodded and crawled over into Louis’ lap. “I love you.”

Louis hummed and kissed Harry’s temple. “I love you too. You were so good for me last night, babe. And I slept so good last night. I bet you did too, neither of us moved all night and we slept for like twelve hours. How’re you feeling, babe?”

Harry nodded. “Good. Green again. Coming back.”

“Okay, darling, good. Want me to make some breakfast? You can come in the kitchen with me. And we’ve got nothing to do today. Just you and me for the next few days. How’s that sound?” Louis asked.

“Really good, Lou. Yeah, I’m hungry,” Harry said.

“Me too. You’ve got to get off me if you want to go downstairs,” Louis laughed.

Harry grunted. “Carry me.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “Fine, your oaf.”

Harry smiled as Louis stood up and Harry jumped on Louis’ back and he carried him downstairs, piggyback style.

When they got back downstairs, Louis let Harry down on the stool and started making them breakfast, talking and laughing with Harry.

An hour, and a dozen pancakes later, Louis and Harry were sitting on the couch watching Tangled, with Louis running his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry was dozing off to sleep, head in Louis’ lap

“Hey H?” Louis asked.

“Hm?” Harry hummed.

“I love you,” Louis mumbled.

Harry hummed contently. “Love you too.”

Louis spent the next three days with Harry cuddled into his side, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Harry was soft and pliant and content and so happy, Louis was in shock at how much he loved his boy; almost five years later, he was still floored by it. It consumed him, was such a part of who he was now, he didn’t know how he ever existed before but it didn’t matter because he’d never have to exist without Harry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I wrote this forever ago and never posted it. So please let me know of any errors or inaccuracies and I'll fix them. Didn't have a beta for this. 
> 
> Thanks!!!


End file.
